CONTANDO LATIDOS
by rocio e-chan
Summary: Kagome en medio de un batalla había sufrido un dolor y eso casi le habia costado la vida, preocupada decidí ir a ver a su primo Saito, que es medico; pero este le da malas noticias, padecía del corazón, pero no quería terminar con su vida en el sengoku, así que decide guardar el secreto... ¿se enteraran sus amigos de la verdad?...
1. capitulo 1: cuenta regresiva

Esta historia surgió en un momento que esta viendo un capitulo de doctor house.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no de RUMIKO-SENSEI… yo solo los tomo prestados para crear historias de mi loca cabecita.

Ok si mas los dejos leer….

"CONTANDO LATIDOS"

CAPITULO 1: "CUENTA REGRESIVA…"

Otro día mas, en esta época, un día maravilloso, pero esto no lograba calmar las mil emociones que tenia dentro de mi, hace poco me venia sintiendo mal, tenia mareos repentinos, la respiración se me agitaba y ocasiones el brazo y el pecho me dolía hasta incluso el brazo se me entumía, muchas de ellas trataba de estar lejos de mis amigos ya que podría preocuparlos e incluso de Inuyasha, mas por el por tener los sentidos mas desarrollados que un humano, y lo menos quería era preocuparlo y a sabiendas de cómo era el empezaría a armar alboroto, todo era normal, no le di importancia hasta que ocurrió lo mas preocupante en medio de una batalla con un demonio que tenia un fragmento de la perla…

-FLASH BACK-

_Todo el mundo tenia sus peleas por un lado del palacio de aquel demonio, Inuyasha peleaba con este, sango y kirara por otro lado luchando contra un ejercito de demonios que habían sido llamados, Miroku esta con lo mismo pero se le complicaba un tanto ya que no podía absorberlos por el veneno del demonio en si, Shippo esta con Kagome la cual ayudaba a los aldeanos atrapados, Shippo lo ayudaba a salir y Kagome lanzaba flechas cada vez que se acercaban._

_-son demasiados-dijo sango que se situó cerca de ella ya que uno se dirigía a ella por la espalda._

_- si pero tenemos que poner a salvo a esta gente antes de que los afecte el veneno del demonio, Shippo los esta llevando-dijo Kagome mirando a Shippo colocar cerca a una niña con su madre después de sacarla del campo de batalla._

_-colocare una barrera para proteger a la gente, pero no estoy seguro que dure mucho tiempo por la energía maligna-dijo Miroku que se acerco a ellas._

_-eso servirá por ahora-dijo sango, por lo que ella y Kagome seguían luchando._

_El monje estaba cerca cuidando de los aldeanos con Shippo, mas adelante estaban sango y Kagome luchando, Kagome pudo vislumbrar por fin el fragmento de la perla y se dispuso a lanzar un flecha a ese lugar… pero algo inesperado paso, un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hizo desconcentrarse soltando la el arco en el proceso para sujetar la zona que le dolió… _

_Inuyasha y el demonio se dieron cuenta por la disminución de poder que se había presentado antes, el hanyo la reconoció era el poder de Kagome, pero cuando sintió que esta había disminuido sorpresivamente desviaron la mirada encontrándose que Kagome se sujetaba el pecho y se colocaba de rodillas en el suelo, quedando indefensa, el demonio aprovecho ello y mando a un subordinado a atacar._

_Sango, Miroku y Shippo vieron aquello y sango al ver al moustro lanzo su hiraikotsu para exterminarlo, los demás miraban expectantes aquello, Kagome intento ponerse de pie pero no lograba su objetivo, Inuyasha preocupado decidió poner fin aquello aprovechando el descuido del demonio al querer atacar a la sacerdotisa, partiéndolo a la mitad, Miroku fue en donde en donde estaba el fragmento brillando y lo extrajo de lo que quedaba de ese demonio, el cual al instante se convirtió en polvo; pero eso no lo mas importante todos se dirigieron hacia Kagome la cual en un ultimo esfuerzo miro a Inuyasha el cual se acercaba a prisa con un rostro preocupado a ella, lo ultimo que vio fue como el llegaba ante ella, y después todo se volvió oscuro oyendo a lo lejos las voces de sus amigos llamándola antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia._

´-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Cuando despertó estaba en la cabaña de la anciana kaede, y ya había oscurecido, el primero en verla fue Inuyasha ya que era el único despierto, ella pregunto lo que había ocurrido y el le conto todo. Después de ello al amanecer les prometió a sus amigos y a la anciana kaede que iría a casa para ir al medico y que estaría en tres días de regreso.

Al llegar a casa su familia no estaban ya que habían salido a un festival de souta, así que aprovechando se dirigió al medico de la familia, que era su primo mayor, de entre toda la familia era el único que sabia la verdad ya que un momento dado ella preocupo a todo el mundo y fue a verla, su madre le dijo lo que había respondido su primo, pero el lo creyó en el momento en el que ella llegaba a la casa en época de exámenes, así que era el único que justificaba una parte sus faltas, claro teniendo cuidado que no se metiera en problemas ya que el podría perder su licencia, cuando llego haya fue una sorpresa y todo, cuando ella le había dicho el porque de estar ahí, le conto todos sus síntomas, así que un tanto preocupado le pidió hacerse unos exámenes de rutina y al final uno importante, también le practicaron otros estudios, en si ella se había pasado la mayor parte del día en el hospital y quedo que iría a recoger sus resultados en unos días. Ella regreso a su casa tranquila y después al sengoku, haya le dijo a sus amigos que le habían hecho unos estudios que en unos días iría por sus resultados.

Y ahí estaba ella en la orilla de un rio llorando a rienda suelta, sus amigos habían salido a una aldea a exorcizar a un demonio que estaba causando estragos por ello ella se había quedado, así que a primera hora ella ya había llegado al consultorio de su primo, pero no había recibido una diagnostico favorable.

-FLASH BACK-

_Kagome había esperado a su primo nerviosa en el consultorio, mientras el llegaba de haber atendido a un paciente de urgencia, pero al entra este no tenia una cara de lo mas alentadora._

_-Kagome, bueno e revisado tus resultados y me da mucho pesar decirte esto… mas que nada por que eres mi prima querida y te juro que me sorprendió esto…-dijo el con tristeza en el rostro Kagome leía claramente en los ojos de su primo Saíto que era algo muy malo._

_-Saíto dime que me ocurre, por que me pasa esto…-dijo ella con preocupación._

_-Kagome… estas enferma… y no te estimo mucho tiempo de vida-dijo el con tristeza en el rostro, causando sorpresa en Kagome la cual empezó a llorar, por lo cual el se levanto de su silla y se acerco a abrazar a su prima._

_-co-como… de que?... siempre tengo mis vacunas y tomo medidas por ello-dijo ella llorando en el pecho de Saíto._

_-ka-Kagome… a mi también me da mucha pena decirte esto pero, se trata de tu corazón, este siempre estuvo débil y a comenzado a fallar, es por eso por los dolores, nadie se hubiera percatado de ello hasta ahora, Kagome me temo que son meses lo que te quedan de vida; pero hay una cirugía que es muy riesgosa y en tu caso te diría que tiene un 60% de probabilidad de éxito…-decía saíto mientras abrazaba a Kagome._

_-ci-cirugia?... pero y si no lo logro?... saíto tengo miedo-dijo Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-esa es una opción, podemos también recurrir a un trasplante de corazón… mira te colocare en la lista de espera de donación, también te daré medicamentos que te ayudaran a que no recaigas, pero este no durara siempre este perderá el efecto cuando el asunto se complique, lo hago por todo lo que haces y te estimo mucho pero tu familia y tus amigos tiene que saberlo para que estén prevenidos…-dijo saíto abrazando a su prima para reconfortarla, era su prima adorada, además de que lleva un vida un tanto complicada, el ayudaría hasta el ultimo momento a Kagome…._

-FIN DE FLASH BACK-

Ella tenia en sus manos los resultados que le había dado su primo; a los primeros que les dijo fue a su familia, la cual lloro y se preocupo e incluso no querían que regresara al sengoku, pero ella tenia que estar en ese lugar, todo por que tenia una misión, la cual se había convertido parte de su vida, sus amigos y la gente de ese lugar en si ya pertenencia en ella.

Ahora ella estaba ahí sin saber que hacer ella regreso lo mas pronto posible pero no había regresado a la aldea y sabia que sus amigos estaban por regresar si no es que ya habían regresado, pero no sabia que hacer, quería pasar el resto del tiempo de ahí, ayudando en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla y de Naraku; no quería dejar a sus amigos y menos preocuparlos, pero tenia que decirles lo que estaba ocurriendo o ¿no?, por dios no sabia que hacer, su llanto ya había cesado un poco pero aun estaba hay viendo su reflejo…

-KAGOMEEE!-escucho el grito de Shippo, el pequeño zorrito el cual ya quería como su hijo, por lo que se volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz y detrás de el venían sango con kirara, Miroku, la anciana kaede e Inuyasha, todos con una cara de preocupación y ahí fue cuando lo decidió…

-hola, ya estoy de regreso-dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquila, era la mejor que le salía en eso momentos y trataba de estarlo ya que Inuyasha podría percibir el estado de animo.

-Kagome que bueno que bueno que ya regresaste, dime que sucedió, que te dijo el curandero de tu pueblo?-pregunto Shippo subiendo a sus brazos de un salto y la miraba con notable preocupación y nerviosismo.

-que te dijeron Kagome?-dijo sango esta vez, en el mismo estado que el pequeño.

-señorita Kagome?-dijo Miroku esta vez

-Kagome es algo malo?-dijo esta vez la anciana kaede.

-Kagome…-dijo por ultimo Inuyasha y en su mirada había visto un sentimiento que no quería, preocupación, tristeza, nerviosismo, entre otros… era lo mismo con los demás pero en el multiplicado por dos.

Kagome mirándolos a todos sin darse cuenta derramo lagrimas de sus ojos, aquellas que la habían traicionado en voluntad y abrazo con fuerza al pequeño zorrito. Todo se habían preocupado y temían lo peor…

-todo esta bien… nos es nada grave…-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y embozaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa tranquila.

-pero por que lloras Kagome?-dijo el zorrito abrazando con sus pequeños bracitos a su madre adoptiva.

-es que los preocupe, y yo también me asuste… pero nos es nada grave… simplemente tengo un poco de anemia, por la falta de vitaminas y otras cosas, algo que la medicina de mi época puede solucionar…-dijo ella mirando a todos y volvía a refugiarse en el pequeño cuerpecito del zorrito.

_-ya lo decidí… no quiero preocuparlos, no quiero que tengan esa mirada, no quiero regresar a casa y dejarlos solos con esta batalla… permaneceré aquí, luchare contra Naraku hasta mi ultimo respiro, esperare por un trasplante, luchare contra Naraku y no moriré hasta que el haya sido vencido y ya no sea una amenaza en la vida de mis seres queridos…- _pensó la azabache entre los brazos de su amiga sango, todos se tranquilizaron y creyeron en sus palabras; después de ello todos se dirigieron a la aldea para poder disfrutar de un dia mas de la vida en ese lugar.

_-perdónenme chicos, pero creo que voy a ser egoísta en este caso, quiero vivir un tiempo mas con ustedes…-_pensó ella mientras ella se había quedado atrás y veía mas adelante a su grupo de amigos de la era sengoku.

Ok esto podría decirse que es un prototipo y pensé mucho en ella y me ayudo un poco la actual historia de "Kagome resiste!", aclaro es muy diferente el de ella; solo podría decirse que fue mi fuente de inspiración, en si la idea estaba planteada en mi cabeza, pero no sabia como armarla, pero ella me ayudo con la suya, así que este primer capitulo se lo dedico a ella… espero que no te moleste…

Ok si obtengo por lo menos un Reviews la continuo, si no les gusta díganme que la coloque como completa y ya!... jajaja espero tener buenos resultados, bueno ahora debo continuar con otras mas que tengo pendientes… asi que

JA-NE! Y COMENTEN!...


	2. capitulo 2: viviendo una pesadilla

OH SIII!... TUVE COMENTARIOS, SOY TAN FELIZ!... ok como les gusto y me dejaron críticas y a Karen la autora de "Kagome resiste" también le gusto y la espera voy a continuarla, no sé si será larga o corta ok … aviso!...

Dejemos mi lata para después de la historia vale…

"CONTANDO LATIDOS…"

CAPITULO 2: "VIVIENDO UNA PESADILLA…"

_**KAGOME POV**_

_**Un sueño**_… eso es lo que estoy viviendo un horrible sueño hecho pesadilla, ya había pasado una semana desde que había regresado a la época feudal, y después de un día de convivencia con la anciana kaede retomamos nuestro viaje en la búsqueda de Naraku y los fragmentos; todo había regresado a la normalidad, el monje Miroku hacia su típica acción pervertida del día hacia mi amiga sango, ella lo cacheteaba o lo golpeaba con sus boomerang; Shippo hacia uno que otro comentario que al final terminaba molestando a Inuyasha y este lo golpeaba y después de ello yo lo mandaba al suelo…

Si lo mismo de siempre… pero lo único que cambiaba de la rutina era mi miedo y mi tranquilidad ya establecida, y siento que los demás lo han notado, ahora después de haber recibido un buen tanto de medicamento por parte de Saíto, lo tomo una vez al día, pero si llega a dar el caso de algún dolor, son dos medicamentos al día, es algo tedioso estar tomándolo bajo la mirada inquisidora de mis amigos; pero ellos suponían que eran simplemente vitaminas…

Después de varias horas de camino, el atardecer había caído y nos habíamos establecido en un claro en medio del bosque para pasar la noche.

-Kagome me acompañas al rio que está aquí cerca por agua?- me pregunto sango con una sonrisa.

-claro vamos-le respondí de la misma forma, así que tome las tres botellas de agua que tenía vacías y me dirigí en compañía de ella al rio.

Al llegar vi el agua cristalina y me agache para poder llenar los botellones.

-Kagome últimamente te encuentro algo distante… hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?-dijo sango, lo cual me asusto un poco.

_-"piensa Kagome, piensa"… _mmm, no se a lo que te refieres sango- dije yo tratando de evitar el tema pero sango es muy astuta y no creo que me deje en paz.

-Kagome algo te pasa y no me quieres decir, ocurrió algo que no me quieras decir?-insistió sango, estaba acorralada y no sabía qué hacer, así que opté por lo más simple.

-bueno hay algo… recuerdas que tuve que regresar a mi época por mis estudios, pues es solo que mi madre me comento que me había llegado una carta…-dije yo, pues eso no era del todo mentira, a decir verdad era algo que habían pasado en esos días.

-un carta?- se preguntó sango extrañada.

-si una carta del extranjero… de..-conteste mirando el agua del rio como si en esos momentos era lo más interesante del mundo y vaya que lo era.

-deee… vamos Kagome, dime esa carta era de algún novio o admirador de tu época?-dijo sango con un poco de burla, lo cual causo que me fuera hacia atrás.

-NOOOO!... la carta que recibí era de… AOMINE HIGURASHI…-dije esto último en un tono de repulsión.

-Aomine… Higurashi?... ese no es tu apellido?... y yo sé que solo tienes un hermano… entonces eso quiere decir que él es…-dijo sango sorprendida después de su propia deducción.

-si Sango… Aomine Higurashi, es el hombre que me engendro…MI PADRE-respondí con un suave tono de rencor en mi palabras al aclarar sus dudas

-QUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!- se escuchó el grito de mi amiga acompañada del de Inuyasha, Shippo y Miroku, supuse que iban a estar escuchando, por lo cual los mire cuando habían salido de sus escondite que era un arbusto.

-si… se que no lo había mencionado, e Inuyasha no había visto rastro alguno de el en mi casa cuando para allá, la razón es simple, mi padre se encuentra en América, el y mi mama se separaron cuando Souta era un bebe, el había dejado a su familia por sus negocios, así que lo único que se dé él es que le va bien, nos pasa la manutención por una cuenta bancaria y el se hace el desentendido, bueno eso era hasta hace unos días que me mandó una carta, ya que él quiere que vaya a América con el una temporada…-conteste con tranquilidad.

-yo- nosotros, bueno no sabíamos eso-dijo sango un tanto soqueada por la información.

-lo se, porque nunca lo mencione, es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar-le conteste con una sonrisa.

-es por eso que estas así?-quiso saber Inuyasha que se había acercado con los demás.

-si, todo lo que había pasado en esto días me había afectado, pero eso es harina de otro costal… el hombre puede seguir esperando porque yo de Japón no me muevo… no crean que se van a poder deshacerse de mi muy fácil-dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-QUE BUENO KAGOME!... ya me había preocupado, pensé que nos ibas a dejar-dijo Shippo llorando en mi pecho por la preocupación y los otros 3 emitían un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-jejeje… claro que el no sabe que viajo en el tiempo, no lo va a saber nunca… me va tomar por loca… -dije yo con mi sonrisa de costumbre.

-bueno aclarado el asunto, hay que prepara la cena-dijo Miroku el cual se encaminaba hacia el campamento con los demás.

-_creo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto, lo mejor es que no se enteren sobre el otro problema que me preocupa, no seria justo para ellos… se ven tan felices que no me gustaría arruinar ese ambiente…-_ pensé yo mientras los alcanzaba después de haber recogido mis botellas de agua… aunque me duela ocultarlo es lo mejor, el tema de mi corazón es mi propia lucha a vencer…-_solo espero que pueda obtener un trasplante de corazón"-._

Después de que cenamos nos mantuvimos en platica un rato, hasta que me acorde de mi medicamento.

-AHG!... Kagome por que tienes que tomar esa cosa que huelo horrible!- se quejo Inuyasha, lo cual lo mire confundida, pero me di cuenta de que decía la verdad, si su olor era un poco desagradable y el sabor le echaba competencia.

-que quieres que haga, el medico me dijo que me tenia que tomar estrictamente todos los días el medicamento… además eso evita un nuevo desmayo y créeme que no pienso arriesgarme a un desmayo en medio de una batalla-dije yo dando por terminado ese tema del medicamento, no me gustaba ese asunto así que se tenia que aguantar.

-la señorita Kagome tiene mucha razón Inuyasha; la señorita Kagome es humana como sango y yo y es normal que tenga que cuidarse para que no pase a mayores las cosas-dijo Miroku que estaba cerca de la fogata que habíamos establecido.

-su excelencia tiene mucha razón Inuyasha, el que tu seas un insensato es tu problema-dijo sango como reprimenda.

-SI INUYASHA NO SEAS BESTIA!-dijo Shippo por ultimo ganándose un coscorrón por parte de la cabeza.

-abajo- e Inuyasha a besar el suelo…- ya chicos dejen a Inuyasha tranquilo, los apoyo en sus comentarios, pero también apoyo a Inuyasha, esta cosa huelo un tanto fuerte y sabe horrible, pero en el caso de Inuyasha su olfato es sensible, así que dejemos este tema por la paz, además ya quiero dormir-dije yo a los demás, los cuales me miraban con sorpresa, como si me hubiera surgido una tercera cabeza.

Sin dejarles a comentar algo mas me metí en mi saco de dormir, esa cosa me daba mucho sueño, así que cuando me acomode caí profundamente dormida.

En medio de la madruga me había despertado por que tenia mucho calor, pero el clima estaba templado, por lo cual cheque mi temperatura y me di cuenta que tenia un poco de temperatura, baje mi mirada y Shippo esta ahí a mi lado, ni cuenta me había dado cuando se vino a dormir.

-_genial!_- pensé con frustración, así que le di un recorrido con la mirada al campamento y vi que los demás dormían, así que me levante con cuidado y me dirigí a mis cosas tome mi mochila y me dirigí al rio, necesitaba un baño.

Al llegar me di cuenta que la temperatura del agua estaba en condiciones para mi cuerpo, así que rápidamente me saque la ropa y me metí al rio, estaba bien para mi, me ayudaría para mi temperatura.

**FIN DE KAGOME POV**

A lo lejos entre los arboles se encontraba Inuyasha, el cual la había seguido cuando se dio cuenta que se despertó en medio de la madrugada, y ahí estaba como único espectador…

_**INUYASHA POV.**_

El enterarme de la curiosidad que me embarga desde hace tiempo sobre el padre de kagome me sorprendió mucho, yo que iba a imaginar que el aún seguía con vida, cuando sango dijo de admiradores y cartas me dejo perplejo y furioso, pero se aclaró… ahora la cuestión es que algo ha captado mi atención el olor de kagome ha empezado a cambiar desde hace tiempo y esto fue más perceptible desde que ella llego de su época después de ver al médico, hasta shippo la ha notado, al siguiente día de que ella había regresado me dijo que percibía algo distinto en el olor de Kagome; y ahora después de eso me encontraba en la rama de un árbol viendo a mi querida kagome en medio de un rio y completamente desnuda, hacia tiempo que no la había visto de esta manera, y los años la han cambiado mira que su cuerpo se a desarrollado mas, ahora se han definido sus facciones a unos mas maduros.

-"creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Miroku me ha hecho daño"- pensó el peli-plateado.

Pero aun así no puedo dejarla sola, en cualquier momento un demonio podía aparecer y atacarla, después de un rato la vi ahí en ese lugar solo y me puse a pensar muchas cosas, de ¿Cómo era posible que antes creía que kagome era como kikyo?, si ambas son muy distintas, por ella ahora tengo amigos y podría decirse una familia, nunca confié en nadie y ahora a ellos les confió mi vida, y todo eso gracias a kagome…

Recordar la batalla en la que creí casi perderla, cuando quedo indefensa enfrente de ese demonio, fue lo más aterrador que había experimentado, algo que nunca había sentido con kikyo ni ahora…

Después de que pasara un tiempo la vi salir de ahí y vestirse, la verdad creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Miroku es malo para mi… regrese casi delante de ella y me coloque en el árbol en el que estaba durmiendo para que no sospechara y me mandara de nuevo contra el suelo, la verdad que no me apetece saludarlo a estas horas de la noche… pero aun así quería hacerle saber que me preocupo por ella…

-todo esta bien kagome?- le pregunte una vez que esta llego, al parecer estaba centrada en sus pensamientos ya que en el momento que la llame ella se sobresaltó.

-Inu - Inuyasha… si todo está bien, es solo que me fui a dar un baño al rio, el agua está en buenas condiciones a estas horas…-contesto ella con la sonrisa que yo más amaba de ella.

-comienza a hacer calor en esta época del año… deberás traer pronto ropa más apropiada-le dije yo regresando la mirada al cielo reprendiéndome por lo idiota que soné… como puedo decir aquello.

-claro Inuyasha… gracias por preocuparte-dijo kagome captando lo que de verdad quería decir… ella me conocía bien… sabía que también me había preocupado cuando salió del campamento, por ello me había dado la más brillante de su sonrisas, pero esta había lucido distinta de las demás, se notaba un poca más apagada, pero solo un poquito, pero aun así me di cuenta… y eso no me gusto.

-kagome… de verdad todo está bien?_ insistí, algo me decía que nos ocultaba algo y no quería decírnoslo… tal vez sea el problema de su padre… y su cara me dijo que de verdad algo le pasaba.

-si Inuyasha…-dijo kagome bajando un poco la mirada, eso me basto para bajar del árbol y quedar junto a ella, con la mirada le indique que sentara conmigo a lado de la fogata que estaba por extinguirse así que había comenzado a avivarla, y así lo hizo ella dejo su mochila cerca de su saco de dormir y sentarse a mi lado.

-kagome sé que algo te preocupa y quiero que me digas la verdad- declare con determinación, quería que ella no me ocultara las cosas y que ella mostrara la misma sonrisa brillante.

-Inu - Inuyasha…- ella tartamudeo, al parecer si había algo.

-es sobre lo que nos dijiste hace rato…-quise ayudarla y no presionarla para que me dijera las cosas, creo que de vez en cuando puedo ser sensible y comprensible… pero solo un poco ok.

-Inuyasha…yo…-dijo kagome algo vacilante y yo la abrace, quería hacerle saber que estaba con ella, que me tenía para cuidarla y protegerla, pero ahí fue cuando a mi nariz llego el olor salado de sus lágrimas y se abrazó a mí – yo no me quiero ir … no quiero dejarlos… no quiero verlos llorar por mi partida y saber que no me podrán ver más… no quiero dejar a sango, al monje Miroku, a shippo, Kirara… y sobre todo no quiero dejarte a ti… Inuyasha- me respondió kagome con lágrimas en los ojos, mirándome a los ojos y pude ver la tristeza en ellos y eso me rompió el corazón, me destrozo e hizo que un miedo me invadiera… PERDER A KAGOME… NO VER MAS A KAGOME… la sola idea me aterrorizo y la abrace más fuerte contra mí y ella no me soltó, NO!... no iba permitir que alguien me arrebatara a kagome!

-no kagome… no voy a dejar que nada te aleje de nosotros y ni de mi… no lo voy a permitir- declare y esa era mi ultimátum, no iba a permitir que el padre de kagome a aleje de mí, antes sobre mi cadáver!...

FIN DE PVO DE INUYASHA.

Y así se quedaron abrazados a la luz de la pequeña fogata y las estrellas, ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos que se habían despertado en medio de la conversación… ellos al igual que Inuyasha pensaron que no iban a dejar que alguien se llevara a kagome….

Pero que podrían hacer ellos para detener al más poderoso de sus enemigos que les quería arrebatar a su querida kagome, aquel mal que no podían ni ver… uno más poderoso que Naraku… alguien que se había tornado en contra del kagome… el tiempo y el destino…

_-"lo siento Inuyasha…. Pero si hay algo que me separa de ustedes… "-_pensó kagome en medio de su llanto y en aquel cálido abrazo que compartía con Inuyasha.

*#%&

Ok se que soy de lo peor, me tarde en actualizar, pero mi musa se había negado ayudarme en medio del cap.… y creo que el cap me salio algo corto y simple, pero la emoción comienza en el siguiente ok

Ok respondiendo a algunos delos reviews…

Chiharu-chi: ok… no me traigo nada contra kagome, en serio lo juro por lo mas preciado que tengo (mi colección de animes), es solo que quise intentar algo asi… jejeje… si bueno es algo que normalemente diría, pero ya sabemos como es kagome, ella se preocupa mas por los demás que en ella misma… sobre el nombre de saíto.. etto… sobre el , bueno el nombre también me suena de algo… pero no recuerdo de donde… solo fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza para el primo de kagome cuando estaba escribiendo el cap… asi que lo quise poner… jajaja… y tranquis yo también ando un tanto atareada y el tiempo casi no me alcanza…. Jeje… me alegro que te gusto el cap.

Yuli: si pobre kagome… y si la voy a seguir… y espero que te siga gustando.

Dako: wueno… sobre el final trágico, no se si lo hare asi o no… depende como em encuentre en la parte final, normalmente mis emociones tienen influencia con mi trabajo… jejje… un mal habito… asi que hay que ver…. Espero que sigas comentando y jajaja… se nota que te gusta la tragedia.

Dakira S: ahhh!... ya mi habías asustado… casi haces que me de un ataque… pero me agrada que lo tomes interesante… eso me ayudo a regresar la respiración…jejeje…

: bueno si eres mi inspriracion en esta historia y me emociono que te gusto… y lo prometido es deuda.

Katsa C.P Mellark : y la continueeeee!

Suzy Michaelis: no llores!... wueno te presto un caja de pañuelitos ok por que vas a llorar en otras partes.

serena tsukino chiba: grax por el abrazo… y me tarde un poquito en actualizar asi que gomen!... pero aquí esta!...

Bien eso es todo por hoy… tratare de actualizar mas seguido… eso depende del tiempo… ok… y disculpen lo corto del capitulo.


End file.
